elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Thalmor (Lore)
thumb|200px|Das Banner des Thalmor. Der Thalmor ist eine altmerische Organisation, welche die Exekutive im Dritten Aldmeri-Bund darstellt.Aicantar von Schimmerheim beantwortet eure Fragen Sie sind die treibende Kraft des Bundes und sind seit dem Putsch nach der Oblivion-Krise auch die eigentlichen Gesetzgeber dort.Die drohende Gefahr, Band IV Geschichte Erster Aldmeri-Bund Ursprünglich diente der Thalmor der Erhaltung des altmerischen Erbes, und wurde in der Zweiten Ära gegründet. Königin Ayrenn erhob ihn einige Jahre später in seine Stellung als Exekutive des Ersten Aldmeri-Bundes, wonach der Thalmor und seine Agenten die Werte des Bundes in ganz Tamriel verteidigten. Auch wenn die meisten Mitglieder des Thalmor Altmer waren, wurden auch Bosmer und Khajiit aufgenommen. thumb|150px|Eine Repräsentantin des Thalmor. Dieser Thalmor wurde von einem internen Kontrollapperat, dem "Inneren Rat" kontrolliert, der aus Vertrauten Ayrenns bestand, wie zum Beispiel Aeradan Camoran und Fürst Gharesh-ri. Zweiter Aldmeri-Bund Als im Jahr 2Ä 830 Erbfolgestreitigkeiten der Camoran-Dynastie aufflammten und die Bosmer sich scheinbar mit Westcyrodiil zu verbinden drohten, setzte die altmerische Regierung den Thalmor durch die Hilfe Camoran Anaxemes’ als neue dortige Regierung ein, um ihre Kontrolle über die Provinz zu festigen und Verbindungen mit den anderen Provinzen zu unterbinden. Durch die Verbindung zu Valenwald wurde der Zweite Aldmeri-Bund gegründet und stabilisierte die Lage dort.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri DominionPocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood Dritter Aldmeri-Bund Während der Oblivion-Krise fiel mit dem Kristallturm eines der wichtigsten, altmerischen Bauwerke, welcher das Herz der Hochelfen darstellte und ihnen einen sicheren Hafen während der daedrischen Invasion bot.Die drohende Gefahr, Band I Nach dem Fall und der Beendigung der Krise durch Martin Septim und den Helden von Kvatch gab sich der Thalmor als der Retter der Altmer aus und nutzte das Vertrauen und die Dankbarkeit der traumatisierten Elfen, um an die Macht zu gelangen.Die drohende Gefahr, Band II Der Thalmor begann, Kritiker und Zweifler zu verhaften oder ins Exil zu schicken, und schließlich sogar zu töten.Die drohende Gefahr, Band III Zudem verübten sie Attentate auf wichtige Personen außerhalb des Bundes, wie Potentat Ocato und die Mähne. , S. 197Memospore-Verläufe, Mähne Sobald sie ihre Position genug gesichert hatten, übernahmen sie im Jahr 4Ä 22 die Macht auf den Sommersend-Inseln und stürzten die Monarchen, um selbst zu regieren. Sie benannten die Nation in Alinor um und ermordeten all jene, die nicht von den Altmer abstammten.Der Große Krieg Sieben Jahre später übernahm der Thalmor zum zweiten mal die Herrschaft Valenwalds, was in der Gründung des Dritten Aldmeri-Bundes resultierte. Der neue Bund verhielt sich nach vollständiger Eroberung Valenwalds bis zum Jahr 4Ä 100 ruhig, in dem nach zweijähriger Abwesenheit die Monde Masser und Secunda wieder auftauchten, und gaben sich erneut als Retter aus. Die verzweifelten Khajiit schlossen sich dem Thalmor an, und in 4Ä 115 übernahm der Thalmor auch im uneinigen Elsweyr die Kontrolle. Der Große Krieg Am 30. Eisherbst des Jahres 4Ä 171 empfing der neue Kaiser Titus Mede einen Botschafter des Bundes, der ihm das Weißgoldkonkordat brachte. Dieses enthielt folgende Forderungen:Die Flucht vor den Thalmor *Verbot der Anbetung von Talos und Hinrichtung von Talos-Anbetern *Teile von Hammerfell werden an den Aldmeri-Bund abgetreten *Auflösung der Klingen *Friedliche Koexistenz beider Mächte Nachdem Mede diese Forderungen ablehnte, offenbarte der Botschafter ihm, dass sie sämtliche Agenten der Klingen in Sommersend und Valenwald enthauptet hatten, indem er einen Wagen anheben ließ, auf dem sich die Köpfe befanden. Mit dieser Aktion begann Der Große Krieg. 700px|center Der Aldmeri-Bund eroberte große Teile des Kaiserreichs und nahm sogar die Kaiserstadt ein. Das Reich konnte sich jedoch wieder zurückkämpfen, und der Krieg endete im Jahr 4Ä 175 mit der Rotringschlacht. Weißgoldkonkordat Um den Frieden zu wahren, wurde das Weißgoldkonkordat unterzeichnet. Hammerfall sagte sich vom Kaiserreich los, um keine Gebiete abgeben zu müssen, und verteidigte sich effektiv gegen den Bund, sodass dieser sich in 4Ä 180 zurückzog. Der Thalmor hatte nun seine Ziele erreicht und die Forderungen des Weißgoldkonkordats wurden ausgeführt. Agenten sorgten in ganz Tamriel für die Befolgung des Konkordats, unter anderem durch Verhöre und Exekutionen von Klingen, Widerständlern und Talos-Anbetern. Der Vermisste Der Bürgerkrieg thumb|200px|Eine Gefangeneneskorte. Eine weitere Folge war die Sturmmantel-Rebellion, in der sich Teile Himmelsrands unter der Führung Ulfric Sturmmantels gegen den Thalmor und den Bund stellten. Ulfric wurde während des Großen Krieges vom Thalmor gefangen genommen und verhört, und im Glauben freigelassen, sein Land verraten zu haben, indem er wichtige Informationen verriet, die der Thalmor bereits wusste, weshalb er einen besonders starken Hass gegen den Thalmor verspürte. Der Thalmor unterstützte die Rebellion, da sie den Verfall des Kaiserreichs beschleunigte und die Verwirklichung ihrer Pläne vereinfachte.Dossier der Thalmor: Ulfric Sturmmantel Pläne und Aktivitäten Die Hauptziele des Thalmor lassen sich in drei Schritten erklären:Was ein Altmeri-Kommentar über Talos zu sein scheint #Talos entfernen. Seine Existenz bindet die Seelen an Mundus. #Menschen nicht nur aus Mundus, sondern auch aus der Existenz entfernen, so dass das Konzept von ihnen vergessen und niemals wiederholt werden kann. Sie halten sie für die Verantwortlichen für ihre sterbliche Situation. #Damit wird es an den Thalmor sein, den Drachen zu befreien. Die Welt der Sterblichen wird vorbei sein. Der Drache wird seinen Einfluss auf die lineare Zeit lossagen und sich wieder als freies Konzept bewegen. Zudem schicken sie Agenten zu vielen Organisationen und Regierungen, um sie zu überwachen und Geheimnisse zu entdecken. So überwachte Ancano die Akademie von Winterfeste und versuchte das Auge von Magnus zu übernehmen, wurde aber vom neuen Erzmagier aufgehalten.Akademie-Questreihe Ein anderer Fall ist Ondolemar, der den Hof Markarths überwachte, , Finde Beweise für Ogmunds Talos-Verehrung oder Ancarion, der das Geheimnis der Stalhrimschmiedekunst entschlüsseln wollte.Eine neue Stalhrimquelle Sie spüren außerdem weiterhin Klingen auf, wie zum Beispiel Esbern, der ihnen mit Hilfe des letzten Drachenbluts aber entkommen konnte.Eine Ratte in der Klemme Ebenfalls versuchten sie, die Rückkehr der Drachen zu verstehen, jedoch ohne offensichtliche Erfolge.Dossier der Thalmor: Esbern Trivia *Der Name “Thalmor” hat mit dem ehlnofexischem Wort “Mora” zu tun, welches “Wald” bedeutet.Memospore-Verläufe, Mora *In wurde die Organisation noch im Plural (die Thalmor) beschrieben, ab aber im Singular (der Thalmor). cs:Thalmor en:Thalmor es:Thalmor pl:Thalmor ru:Талмор (Lore) Kategorie:Lore: Personen Kategorie:Lore: Fraktionen Kategorie:Lore: Thalmor